


Tak Putus

by ambudaff



Category: Iron Giant (1999)
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambudaff/pseuds/ambudaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hogarth Hughes, Iron Giant, Dean McCoppin adalah kepunyaan Warner Bros (Brad Bird sebagai sutradara, Ted Hughes sebagai penulis novel aslinya: Iron Man)</p>
<p>K+, friendship</p>
<p>untuk #NulisRandom2015</p>
    </blockquote>





	Tak Putus

**Author's Note:**

> Hogarth Hughes, Iron Giant, Dean McCoppin adalah kepunyaan Warner Bros (Brad Bird sebagai sutradara, Ted Hughes sebagai penulis novel aslinya: Iron Man)
> 
> K+, friendship
> 
> untuk #NulisRandom2015

Katanya kalau kau kehilangan seseorang yang dekat denganmu, maka kau akan merasa kosong.

Hari itu, saat Iron Giant memutuskan untuk membiarkan dirinya dikejar peluru kendali, membiarkan dirinya meledak bersama peluru kendali itu, hatiku sempat merasa kosong.

Hanya beberapa hari Iron Giant hadir dalam kehidupanku, tapi meninggalkan bekas yang dalam. Aku tahu, Mom terus menghiburku. Juga Dean--yang setelah peristiwa itu menjadi semakin dekat dengan Mom. Berdua mereka berusaha agar aku tak merasa kosong lagi.

Agak susah memang. Tapi kemudian Dean membuat patung logam Iron Giant sedang membawa aku di tangannya. Patung itu kemudian--dengan permintaan Walikota dan banyak penduduk lain--diletakkan di taman kota.

Lumayan. Saat aku rindu, aku tinggal menuju taman kota. Menatap patung itu sepuasnya. Aku juga sering bermain bersama teman-temanku di taman kota. Kami biasanya menyapa patung Iron Giant itu seakan ia masih hidup.

Aku memang masih tak putus berharap bahwa Iron Giant masih hidup.

Hari ini aku sedang bermain bersama teman-teman di taman kota, ketika Dean datang. Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu duduk di bangku. Seperti biasa. Ia tahu, biasanya nanti Mom akan menjemputku. Jadi sekalian ketemu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Mom datang. Lalu memanggilku. Okey, waktu bermain sudah selesai! Aku berhenti main gulat-gulatan, bangkit, dan melambaikan tangan pada teman-teman, mendekati Mom dan Dean.

"Jendral Rogard mengirimkan ini padamu," Dean memberikan sebuah paket, "katanya hanya bagian ini yang bisa ditemukan."

Aku mengamati paket itu. Kecil. Kugoyangkan perlahan.

_Klotak. Klotak._

Kubuka perlahan. Sebuah baut.

Sebuah baut.

Baut Iron Giant!

Aku tahu aku tak pernah putus berharap, tapi bila selama ini tentara hanya bisa menemukan sebuah baut, haruskah aku berhenti berharap?

Kukira tidak!

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
...tengah malam aku terbangun mendengar suara aneh. Suara _beeper_. Aku bangkit dan mendapati kotak tempat baut yang kusimpan di meja sebelah tempat tidurku, kosong. Tapi bunyi _beep_ itu adanya di ambang jendela!

Dan di ambang jendela, baut itu menyala kelap-kelip sambil berbunyi _beep! Beep!_

Iron Giant pernah berkata padaku, bila ada anggota badannya terpisah, pusat pelacak di kepalanya akan memindai ada di manakah anggota badannya itu. Sebaliknya, anggota badannya akan terus-menerus memberikan sinyal di manakah ia berada. Selain itu, anggota-anggota badannya sudah dirancang untuk saling bergerak mendekat.

Hatiku bersorak!

Ia masih hidup! Entah di mana, akan tetapi anggota-anggota badannya sedang bergerak saling mendekat!

Aku membuka jendela, membiarkan baut itu menggelinding pergi. Melambaikan tangan, sambil berbisik, "hati-hati di jalan!"

Aku tak pernah putus harapan.

Tak pernah putus

Tak putus.

**FIN**


End file.
